1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention pertains to an oil filtration system that is to filter oil supplied from a mining or construction vehicle. To prolong life of components of the vehicle and to limit downtime of the vehicle in a cost effective manner, oil used in conjunction with these components is filtered, by the oil filtration system, for re-use with the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional oil filtration system for filtering oil used in a wheel motor is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, oil is removed from wheel motor 51 through lines 52 and 53, passes through oil tank 54 in which the oil is heated. The oil then passes through a filter 55 and back into the wheel motor 51 through supply line 56. This conventional oil filtration system suffers from a drawback in that the wheel itself forms part of a circuit through which the oil is passed, such that the vehicle to which this wheel belongs cannot be operated until the oil has been sufficiently filtered. Thus, vehicle downtime associated with the conventional oil filtration system is great.